


Making a Pig of yourself

by DaddysTummyFuzz69



Category: Original Work
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Steampunk, Stuffing, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:35:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysTummyFuzz69/pseuds/DaddysTummyFuzz69
Summary: Professor Logan Price has always been a well kept man, tall, thin and handsome. Unfortunately for him his dear childhood sweetheart, Allison thinks he looks far more alluring with a bit of meat on his bones.





	Making a Pig of yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of work, I'm just running low on ideas.

Was it him, or was his necktie starting to get tighter. Although it could have just been the humidity of his lab, a moist heat always made his clothes feel more snug. His short, black hair matted to his head due to a mixture of sweat, steam and a hint of motor oil that sprayed into his wavy locks after giving his motorized carriage a quick checkup. It was around time he'd be getting himself some lunch, but not until he'd given himself a quick wash. Logan was absolutely filthy, working on his latest machines and gadgets had him all caught up and he didn't seem to realize the mess he'd made. Cogs and gears lay scattered across his workbench and his assortment of copper tools had been taken out of their normal, comfy spots.  


"Oh dear, what a mess."

Logan arose from his chair to scout the lab for anymore inconvenient messes. Faded marks from past failed machines peppered the dark, mahogany paneling. It just reminded him of how many times he'd met errors and how he'd since succeeded from them and how nothing gets soot of unpolished wood.  


"Agatha, may I acquire your assistance?", The rustic gentleman peeped his head out of the door to his laboratory, in hopes of getting his dear maid's attention.

"I need you to take a quick break from what you are doing and help me out here, the lab is a disgrace," there didn't seem to be much of reply from the young woman, odds are she was on the complete other side of the house and Logan was just feeling too lethargic to make his way over to the manor's West Wing. He'd rather just have himself cleaned up so he could go enjoy his afternoon tea.  


Scones and a Welsh Rarebit, despite it being tea time and not breakfast Logan had specifically asked for a Welsh Rarebit, but his dear maid just wasn't the kind to wake up earlier than he did, just to make a cheesy-beer sauce bread thing (as she respectfully referred to it as), although she did promise into making him one later in the day.  


Stepping into his chambers, the older man took a short sigh of breath, it felt nice being out of that stuffy old room. He could finally dress into something nice and enjoy the rest of his afternoon.

His goggles were all fogged up and his lab coat was just destroyed with rusty coloured marks and soot. He undressed himself in front of his tall minor, inspecting every inch of his body. The dear Professor had just turned fifty six that year, yet he didn't look as bad as he thought he would at such an age. His hair was graying, but it made him look more handsome and mature than anything, his body was well toned and fit, his facial structure still youthful in a way and years of great posture did wonders on his height and overall frame. Logan wasn't too confident, which would probably explain the absence of a wife, but truth being he just didn't have time for a spouse.  


Most of his work pilled up on itself and even when he was done with everything he'd just be too tired to talk to anyone afterwards, although nothing stopped him from bossing Agatha around, except when he couldn't find her, like right about now.

Logan fitted himself into a nice comfortable pair of trousers and a comfy sweater vest. His loose shirt hung from his torso like the trees from Babylon. Oh how that was going to change.

All fixed into his clothes and smelling of a lavender bath, it was the small things that made Logan contempt. The only thing to make everything perfect was a nice little snack. Roaming the hallways he'd expect to smell the mixture of aged white cheddar and stout beer, but no such fragrances could be smelt. Instead Logan was met with an empty kitchen, no food made and a small folded up note. Agatha's capelet had since been removed from the coat rack and was replaced with her apron. A soft groan left Logan's lips as he read the note that was left for him. 

𝘓𝘰𝘨𝘢𝘯, 𝘔𝘺 𝘩𝘶𝘮𝘣𝘭𝘦𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘱𝘰𝘭𝘰𝘨𝘪𝘦𝘴 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘮𝘺 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘢𝘴 𝘐 𝘮𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘩𝘰𝘮𝘦. 𝘐𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘳𝘨𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘺! 𝘐 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘧𝘰𝘳𝘨𝘪𝘷𝘦 𝘮𝘦 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘪𝘯𝘤𝘰𝘯𝘷𝘦𝘯𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦. -𝘈𝘨𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘢 𝘛𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳

Logan was somewhat disheartened, and he'd wished Agatha had told him in his lab beforehand, but nevertheless he wasn't going to scold Agatha for rushing off in too much of a hurry. For all he knew something horrible could have happened and he wasn't going to rudely abruptly walk in on Agatha's home life.  


Not that the dear Professor didn't know how to work an oven, but he wasn't a particularly good cook, odds are the only thing he would be having that night was a cup of tea and some bread with a jam and butter. Not the most filling thing, but it would have to do.The bread baked that morning was still a little warm causing the soft butter that was spread across it's bubbly interior and melt, eventually being absorbed into it's flaky crust.

"A meal fit for a king," The older man sighed, pressing his open-faced sandwich against his soft lips and slowly, but surely devouring the entire thing. Tasty, but not enough to satisfy his ever growing hunger. Even a nice bowl of East end curry would be nice.

He was just about finished with his food, and was ready to retire to his study. The kitchen had since become rather cold, a slight draft wafting in Logan's direction. A large wooden window from the other side of the room had been left open, its wide frames creaking with the gathering wind. Chills ran down his spine, his body tingled as goosebumps began to form on his arms.  
Lightly he stood from his stool and paced towards the window as to close it as soon as possible. "Feels like a ghost has been through here." Logan reached for the window's handle, as he stretched his arm out he could hear a light rustle coming from the narrow alley behind the kitchen. Logan, out of curiosity, lifted his head outside the window as to inspect the sudden noise. The ivy leaves that crawled up the back of the manor surely weren't loud enough to have caught his attention, the sound he heard was far greater, like a creature stalking withing the bushes.

Logan assumed the sound must have just been a rodent in the hydrangea bushes at the opening of the alley. His attention was brought back to the window. He had just about reached the small bronze handle before he heard another rustle, followed by a hushed "Damned bushes."  
Logan's eyes lit up as heard the sound of a young woman, the first thought that came to his mind was Agatha. With that thought in mind he quickly ran for the door and went out to go help the poor woman.

"Bloody 'ell," as Logan drew nearer, the voice became more clear. An older voice, he felt as tho he'd recognized it. Although the sudden feeling of Deja Vu wasn't going to help him find out who this mystery woman was, seeing her face might of helped. He turned a quick corner at the end of the alley, pushing his way passed a few crates. "Blast it," Logan finally got to the hydrangea bushes, and saw a face he hadn't seen in years.

A tall, thin fair haired woman stood there in front of him, the petticoats of her short mahogany dress clasped onto the twigs forming from the flowerless bushes. She stopped tugging at the dress as soon as she noticed Logan standing above her. "Allison? Or do my poor eyes deceive me?" Allison looked stunning, even after almost forty years of not seeing each other. Her skin still soft, her hair still silky, not a single mark upon her face. Logan wasn't even sure if he was looking at Allison, for all he knew it could have been the fruit of her loins, coming to see him.  
"I apologize my dear, I need those bushes to be trimmed down a slight. Logan reached down to help her become untangled from the thin branches. Her fragile petticoats came free and the young woman stood upright as to look eye to eye with Logan. "Can't say you're wrong, although you're never really wrong." Logan grinned as he looked down at her. "So, you are Allison and I'm not going mad?"

"Allison Cambridge visiting her dear childhood friend, Logan Price!" 

"It is you! How are you, my dear? It's been well under half a decade, might I ask how the years have been treating you?"

Allison smiled as Logan guided her into to alley way and back into the house, a large, leather satchel hung from her shoulder, full to the brim and constantly knocking against the stone walls. "Watch your step, there's quite a few mouse traps at the door." Logan assisted Allison across the mouse traps and through the door of the house, leading her into the kitchen.  
Allison inspected the kitchen, her eyes wide open in awe as she pondered around. "My word, Logan. You've down rather well for yourself, you went from watchmaker's son, to world-wide inventor," Logan's cheeks began to go red. He was closing the window and the sudden draft hitting his now heated face made him feel all tingly."  
"Oh, well, I-it's not that impressive,"

"You kid, Logan? I've seen your name all over the morning papers, over the radio and I've even seen one of your little gadgets in a shoppe." Logan's face began to heat up again, "Just look at how beautiful your house is Logan, nobody's don't live in house like this, only the best do."  
"Why, thank you, but I don't think I would have gotten as far as I have without the help of my dear father. Lord rest his soul," Allison glanced around the room, placing her satchel up on the counter-top. 

"Oh, I remember your saintly father, such a hardworking, honest man. My condolences, Logan."

"Not to worry, Allison. He passed away almost five years ago, he went quietly and painlessly." Allison rested her hand on her chest, she had such fond memories of her and Logan, most of the time accompanied by his Father, Alexander.

Allison turned from the counter-top and made her way over to Logan. "Such delightful memories we shared. I still remember the time you and your father arrived outside my mother's flower shoppe on that crazy bike with the big engine." Logan remembered the bike, how couldn't he. Like many of the motorized bicycles he sees today, but that bike was such an early model and wasn't perfected. It had one big wheel on the front and two much smaller ones on the back and a giant steam engine on the back. It went pretty fast, but would sometimes go out of control. Which happened one time when Logan and his father were heading down to the market place.  
I remember he took the two of us down to Miss Bridgette's Pie Shoppe and bought us some lovely meat pies." Another delightful memory that Logan had almost forgotten. "Oh yes, I remember and there was a man there with a hook for a hand and a big, red robotic eye. He was rather scary, but his hook hand was rather interesting."

"Do you also remember that lovely steak and kidney pie you got, you ate the whole thing so fast. I couldn't finish my leek and potato pie, so I just gave it to you and you ate the whole thing too. You even got yourself a rhubarb and apple pie afterwards, with loads of custard and a whole dollop of cream." Logan went silent for a moment; Oh he remembered that all right, he remembered the horrendous pain in his gut too.  
"You ate so much that you couldn't even keep that fat, little belly in your trousers, your face went as red as a big strawberry trying to unbuckle your pants without anybody noticing." Logan's ears went all red and he began to shuffle his feet. "I remember, and I remember asking you to rub my stomach for me afterwards. God, I made such a pig of myself."

The slender woman, placed her hands on his currently flat belly. "Nonsense, Logan. Everyone indulges themselves time from time and those pies were irresistible, not to mention you being the growing lad that you were." Allison began to move her hands around Logan's mid-section, so thin and fit. It was charming, but not exactly to her interests. She looked to him and smiled, "You've lost an awful lot of weight. Look how skinny you are!" Logan looked down to his body and giggled, "Well I have been watching my waistline, not eating as much as I used to, although I was planning on enjoying something a bit more on the impractical side today. Not the usual carrots and parsnips."  
"I do congratulate you on being such a good boy, but you look as though you could use a nice meal. I could make you something nice"

Logan couldn't be happier to hear such a thing, he was still hungry, even after his few little measly slices of bread and jam. "Do you, actually mean that? Or are you just saying that?" Allison turned to reach for her satchel, pulling the front flap open and pulling out dozens of smaller little bags contained either ingredients or different little desserts. "I'll make you something nice, no need to worry."  
Logan didn't even try to stop her when she got to work on cooking, she went searching around the kitchen for pots and pans and the like. Allison eventually found everything she was looking for and began cooking as Logan watched attentively. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Logan had been waiting a little while and within the time it took for Allison to make him his first dinner, the professor had drifted off. Not knowing how long he'd been asleep for, Logan was abruptly awoken by Allison shaking him awake and placing a large plate in front of him, pilled high with food.  
My Goodness, Allison. You've out done yourself, I hope you're having some!" Allison placed a knife and and fork neatly at the side of Logan's plates. "I'm fine, I had something before I arrived." Logan inspected his plate. On one side the was a huge amount of roasted jacket potatoes, more than he could actually eat, a generous helping of steamed vegetables mixed with almonds and next to that were several pork-chops slathered in a rich gravy. Logan was taken back by the amount of food that Allison had provided for him, but he was grateful and within no time at all the man began to dig into his meal.

It didn't take too long before Logan began to feel a bit of a strain in his stomach, he swallowed down the bit of potato that was in his mouth. He could feel it run down his throat and into his over-packed stomach. He wasn't completely full, but there was a lot left on his plate and he didn't want to overfill himself. "This meal has been lovely, but I just can't seem to finish it." Allison looked down at his plate and noticed that he still had half a potato left and two pork-chops sitting very lonesomely. Unfortunately for Logan, Allison wasn't satisfied till Logan finished his entire meal.  
"Oh, come on, Logan. You only have a little bit left, you can finish it." Logan was a bit skeptical about that, but at the same time he didn't really want to put Allison's work to waste. 

"Alright, I'll try and finish as much as I can." Allison clapped her small, little hands as Logan took another big bite of potato. The feeling of food crawling it's way down into his confined stomach was beginning to become rather uncomfortable. His plate was almost completely empty, only a single pork-chop left. He cut it up into little bite sized pieces and began to slowly get as much as he could down. Eventually the plate was rid of food, except for a few smears of gravy. Allison removed the dish and brought it over to the washing basin to clean it. Whilst she was at that, Logan was struggling to unbutton he pants. His stomach had since become a hard curve, going from his chest down to his nether regions.

"I'm glad you enjoyed that, you looked like you needed it." Allison finished cleaning the dish and went to pour a glass of water for Logan, which he was glad to receive as he needed something to wash everything down with. He placed a hand on his tight stomach as it began to object the presence of anything else. He was just about done, but as soon as he finished gulping down his water, Allison placed a piping hot meat pie in-front of Logan.  
"I made you a lovely steak and kidney pie, to bring back memories and we wouldn't want it to go cold now do we?" Logan wanted to object, he wanted to just say 'No Thank You', but all he could seem to say was, "N-no,". Allison smiled. 

"That's right, we wouldn't want this tasting treat going to waste, I also made you a delightful little tart with some custard and I have a few hand pasties." His stomach just couldn't bear something like that, he already felt as tho he was going to burst right open. Yet, something was stomping him from refusing against Allison's food, like some supernatural force.  
Allison took a large spoonful of pie and began to move it towards Logan's mouth, with a little bit of force she got it in and Logan chewed it and he swallowed it.

His stomach hurt, it hurt a lot, yet Allison just kept forcing heaps of pie into his quivering mouth. His stomach began to groan as it filled out more. Not yet reached his lap, but Logan could defiantly feel himself getting bigger. The crust of the meat pie was so flaky and buttery and it's filling was rich and tender. As Allison continued to feed the poor man all the meat pie she could, she finally was met with an empty tray.  
Logan had eaten the entire pie, his stomach let out loud gurgles in protest of the large food content and the buttons on his vest were beginning to strain. Anymore food and they'd go flying.

Allison carried the pie dish away to the washing basin, this time just leaving it there and moving onto feeding Logan the apple tart she had wiped up. She placed it neatly down on the table and soon a waterfall of custard came down upon it. "Perfect," she grinned as she began to feed Logan again. His belly was getting a lot bigger as if every bite he took was expanding his tight stomach. He just couldn't protest against it, simply because his mouth was too full and he was afraid of throwing up.  
Allison saw Logan's buttons straining against the fabric, she also saw a glimpse of Logan's belly from under his shirt. Soft and pale. She was encouraged to continue feeding him, just cause she wanted to see his large belly pop every single one of those buttons.

Logan had scoffed down about five slices at that point and there was only three more to go. His stomach was reaching limits it never reached before and his front button was on its last strings. It wasn't long before the damned thing went flying across the room, making Logan's face go as red as a beet. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry, Logan. I'll get you a new vest." Logan didn't care too much about the vest he just wanted all of this to stop.  
Allison grinned as she forced more tart into his mouth and soon enough two more buttons went flying and she was able to see silvers of flesh from his now straining dress shirt. 

His stomach made a loud noise again, it was reaching it's limits, but Allison wasn't done. She just kept forcing food down Logan's gullet. His stomach eventually went from a curve to ball. It was hard and sore and Allison noticed that around his navel was beginning to go red. Just how she liked it. Soon the tart was done and every button on Logan's vest was now scattered across the kitchen tiles. Allison placed a hand on Logan's stomach, giving it a quick rub. "You look like a woman heavy with child, Logan. Almost like that one seamstress who lived two door up from your townhouse. Mrs.Dire, remember when she was pregnant with two twin girls? That's how you look like, so big and round, but glowing."  
Logan winced a bit, he didn't really enjoy the image of him being pregnant, which seemed to be what Allison was implying. He just overall didn't like this big gut, made him feel heavy and fat. "I still have some pasties, I think you might like them." Allison went to inspect her satchel and returned with six little pasties. She shoved the first one into Logan's mouth a bit forcefully, it pushed him back a bit. Yet he swallowed it down and one by one Allison got all six pasties into Logan. Each one sent a button from his dress shirt down to the somewhat dirty floor realm.

That beautiful, tight stomach of his was completely visible to her. It was as round as the sun and as red as the Crimson uniform on a Guard from London. It was starting to make some pretty uncomfortable noises, making Logan groan a bit. Allison placed her hands directly on his belly  
"I think you could use some rest." Despite Logan's pleas to stay dormant Allison chose to drag him up from the dinner table and bring him over to the living room

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Allison placed Logan down gently on one of the many burgundy coloured futons in his living quarters. She popped his feet up on an ottoman and sat herself down next to him. His hands were placed gingerly on his aching stomach. Allison just couldn't resit herself from placing her hands on his stomach. She just loved the sounds it made and how it felt and the absolute size of it. She could just imagine it. A man as handsome as Logan, getting fat just for her.  
Him with his rounded backside, always sticking out just ready for anyone to grab. A soft back that turned in equally soft love handles, sitting right above his swaying hips. Huge thighs that took up all the room were he sat. Best of all would be his belly, just so round and pronounced. The idea of it being constantly stuffed with a big of fat hanging over his belt was just intoxicating. She knew she had to do something about that.

Eventually Allison began to hear soft words escape Logan's lips. "M-my stomach, i-it hurts." His hand swept over it, trying to calm it down. "You don't mind reliving a bit og the pressure that you caused." And how would Allison reply to that, by rubbing his belly of course.

Her hands sat at the side of Logan's stomach, drawing circles with her fingers. Logan stopped moaning and was beginning to drift off. Not long from then, Logan had fallen asleep. Allison couldn't be happier. She was alone with Logan's big belly, able to do whatever she wanted.  
She placed her hands on the top of his gut and began to draw light lines from there down to his bellybutton. Which had since become rather flat, not yet sticking out. Allison drew more little circles around Logan's naval. She just couldn't be happier. When she arrived at the house she didn't expect to get as far as she did, but here she was rubbing the love of her life's massive, stuffed belly, whilst placing little kisses on it every once in a while.

It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Expect some mpreg real soon for these two.


End file.
